delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetria Gallows
Demetria Gallows (1 December 18 AS – 21 June 1 PS) was the female tribute from District 2 in the 1st Hunger Games. Originally from Chrysis, she was 17-years-old and was studying to become a weaponry manufacturer prior to being reaped for the games. In the games, Gallows was the twenty-second tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. She then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. After Marina Desjardins of District 4 is wounded, Gallows's district partner Polybus Henry, whom she is secretly in love with, volunteers to take care of her. Returning from the halfway point feast, Gallows discovers Desjardins and Henry having sex, and promptly freaks out, killing both of them and running away. She is then nearly killed by Franka Jespers of District 6, but manages to agree to a deal with her. Now a member of the final three, Gallows kills a mentally scarred Cashmere Alexander of District 1, but before she can process the fact that she has made it into the final two, she is killed by a throwing knife to the face by Jespers. Despite not winning, Gallows is looked at as an iconic figure in the games. She holds the record for highest number of kills, with 6, and her friendship with Jespers is depicted as one of the stronger alliances in Hunger Games history. Early life Gallows was born in Chrysis, District 2 to parents Octavius and Xenia Gallows. Both of her parents are weaponry manufacturers, while her mother also volunteers with assisting peacekeeper training. Gallows has an elder brother: Agesilaus. During the Great Rebellion, the Gallows family, like most residents of District 2, supported The Capitol. Following the announcement of the 1st Hunger Games, Gallows signed up for training and planned to volunteer for the games. ''1st Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping Due to receiving training for the games, Gallows planned to attempt to volunteer regardless of whether she was reaped or not, but she ended up being reaped anyways and did not accept a volunteer to take her place. The escort for District 2 was Giorgio Clemente, while the male tribute reaped for the games was Polybus Henry. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Gallows was styled by the District 2 head stylist Ellinore Marie. As District 2's industry is weaponry, Marie designed an ancient warrior for her tributes. They placed 5th out of 12. Training In training, Gallows impressed the judges with her excellence in yielding numerous weapons such as axes, swords, spears, and throwing knives. Additionally, she expressed massive intelligence, aggression, strength, and agility, culminating in a training score of 10, the highest of that year's games. Games In the games, Gallows was the twenty-second tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. She then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. After Marina Desjardins of District 4 is wounded, Gallows's district partner Polybus Henry, whom she is secretly in love with, volunteers to take care of her. Returning from the halfway point feast, Gallows discovers Desjardins and Henry having sex, and promptly freaks out, killing both of them and running away. She is then nearly killed by Franka Jespers of District 6, but manages to agree to a deal with her. Now a member of the final three, Gallows kills a mentally scarred Cashmere Alexander of District 1, but before she can process the fact that she has made it into the final two, she is killed by a throwing knife to the face by Jespers. She placed 2nd out of 24. Despite not winning, Gallows is looked at as an iconic figure in the games. She holds the record for highest number of kills, with 6, and her friendship with Jespers is depicted as one of the stronger alliances in Hunger Games history. Category:18 AS births Category:1 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Chrysis, District 2 Category:Tributes in the 1st Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 2